1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays have replaced the use of cathode ray tubes (CRTs) for many consumer- and business-related applications. This is because flat panel displays are lighter and thinner compared with CRTs.
One type of flat panel display, specifically a liquid crystal display (LCD), uses a separate backlight which has been shown to have problems in terms of response speed and viewing angle. Another type of flat plane display, known as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, can overcome these problems.
An OLED display may include an organic layer between two electrodes. The organic layer includes an emission layer. In operation, excitons are formed by the coupling of electrons from one electrode and holes from the other electrode in the mission layer. As a result, light is emitted. The organic layer may include an organic compound. The use of such a compound may reduce electronic and/or chemical durability over time, thereby compromising the quality or useful life of the display.